


Foundations of Subterfuge

by Overthinkerwrites



Series: Evil Girlfriends Out to Conquer [2]
Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, Non-Graphic Violence, evil girlfriend out to steal your wife, evil girlfriends out to conquer the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthinkerwrites/pseuds/Overthinkerwrites
Summary: When Nevy Nervine threw in her lot with Wrathia Bellarmina, few could begin to conceive how far she would go to achieve her desire for conquest.





	Foundations of Subterfuge

Seasone Tism held his composure. He was the representative of the last democracy of the Covetess, meeting with the Queen of the Covetess Reach, that had grown exponentially in the past few decades.

As he walked through the hallway to meet with the ever mysterious Nevy Nervine, his fears were not assuaged, despite all of the reports from theirs and other intelligence agencies that there was nothing wrong.

And that’s what worried him.

Nevy Nervine was the youngest princess of the Covetess Reach and the circumstances surrounding her ascension to Queen, and her subsequent alliance with the fearsome Wrathia Bellarmina, were so well kept that anyone that was there had vanished. Her family was sent in exile and was never found. The heads of state that were there, those that were still alive and were young enough to remember, would not reveal what had happened in the coup.

Ever since she had taken control of the Reach, its influence and prosperity seemed to grow without limit and most of the other Covetess civilizations looked at her with increasing suspicion every time she appeared to meet with delegates and ambassadors.

She was young when she had taken the throne for herself and as the years passed, Nervine was more and more judicious in her appearences, which was wise, given that she was also subject until time.

However, with every other Civlization that soon came under her sway, they were granted an audience with her and every record said the same thing;

Nevy Nervine was beauty of a woman most radiant, as if to defy description, despite the fact she should be close to her twilight years.

Naturally, rumors abound about it and whenever she was asked about it, whether indirectly or point blank, no one had got an answer.

The doors opened and he and his entourage blinked at witnessessing the Queen had been waiting for them in the entryway instead of the throne room.

Nevy Nervine was as striking and as beautiful as reports stated, even in her coral dress, which was quite plain and commonplace, seemed to only be more lovely with her wearing it. In fact, it was hard to concentrate on anything else until she began to speak.

“Representative Seasone Tism,” she announced with a smile and polite curtsy, “the Covetess Reach welcomes you.”

He nodded in respect. “Lady Nervine humbles us with her presence.”

She laughed lightly, it was a lovely sound, “You flatter me, representative.” She turned to her servants, “see to our guests and be sure they are treated well. I will speak with the representative.”

*

(Some time earlier)

“I have to say,” Wrathia Bellarmina noted with a smirk, looking over the reports in her bed, with Nevy at her side, stroking her bared stomach, “it’s quite impressive how you’ve been able to reign in the other governments under your command.”

Nevy smiled and reached up to kiss Wrathia on her cheek. “It is impressive, isn’t it? While very little has changed within the infrastructure, something I learned from you, my love,” Nevy continued with another kiss, “the heads of state acknowledge me as their sovereign and will continue to do so without question.”

Wrathia’s lips thinned. “So, how were you able to get them to coordinate with each other? Usually, whenever I acquire a vassal state, there’s always bickering and infighting between factions to try and declare themselves the representative to me.”

Nevy adjusted herself so her head lay on Wrathia’s shoulder, “Covetess have always been communal. If there’s an advantage to be made for the collective, there’s a good chance they’ll agree. And, of course, they know that their sovereign’s command is always made in wisdom and cunning.”

Wrathia chuckled as she drew Nevy closer, loving the sleek texture of her skin, which was not all that different from her own. “I also find it quite remarkable how easily the other Covetess governments capitulate to your rule.”

Feeling bold, Nevy gently took the report from Wrathia and laid it aside before moving herself upon Wrathia’s lap and kissing her again. “It is no easy feat, my love. However, in the end, I can be very,” another kiss, “very,” both Vengess and Covetess’s fingers intertwined, “persuasive.”

*

Seasone’s logic would not, could not, accept these terms! The legislators would cause a riot if they were to be told what Nevy Nervine expected of them, let alone the leadership.

However, everything Nevy said carried grains of truth to her words. After all, the Democracy of the Covetess States was not fairing as well as it could. And with her as their sovereign… perhaps… perhaps…

“Everything will be fine,” Nevy whispered seductively from across the table, as her eyes shone a vibrant green. The fumes of the incense had done its work. Distracted the representative from the true secret to Nevy’s control over the Covetess people. 

Much like the toxins that had enabled her to render anyone that dared to defy her weak, dying, and dead, new airborne and untracable toxins she produced herself had enabled her to break down any sort of mental defenses and place anyone foolish enough to inhale it into a state of complete hypnotic subjugation.

Literal slaves to the will of Nevy Nervine.

While there had been other Covetess who had attempted to recreate the feats she had achieved, none would ever come as far as she did. And they never will. For once she had established control over the heads of state, any and all clandestine information was forwarded to her and all traces destroyed.

Only Wrathia knew how truly powerful she had become.

“Everything… will be… fine,” he repeated weakly as the hooks of Nevy’s toxins took control. All thoughts of adherence to the democracy molded into a stoic and unflinching love and loyalty to Nevy Nervine; the Queen of All Covetess.

“I am glad that the terms are agreeable,” she resumed her conversation with a pleasant smile.

“They are, my queen,” Seasone answered, returning to the previously professional demeanor he had first shown when he had appeared. "I will return immediately and inform the heads of state of the annexation of the democracy to your Queendom.“

She nodded again as the representative stood up and took his leave. From a darker corner of her throne room, Nevy turned and asked, "have the covens I established in the Democracy taken hold?”

A figure in a black robe floated into side beside her throne and whispered, “yes, my queen. Your hold over the heads of state will be well solidified long before the representative returns.”

Nevy stood up and turned to the robed figure. Blatantly, she reached over and pulled the hood over. The young lady Covetess was very much like herself at one point; second to last born, passed over, ignored, reduced to an item to be traded for poltical gain. It was surprising how many had eagerly joined Nevy to become her secret army of Covetess Witches that walked in the shadows and used the same toxins and techniques that enabled Nevy to seize power, all in Nevy’s name.

“You have done well, acolyte,” she whispered with a smile, knowing the blood she had spilled, the wills she had enslaved, and the subterfuge she had done out of love for her Lady Nervine.

*

As Wrathia slept, Nevy looked over her queen and smiled. She was everything Nevy ever wanted. She leaned over and kissed her sleeping lover on her temple before dressing herself and leaving her to rest.

As she quietly closed the door, she had seen exactly what she had wanted;

Pedri Nanezgani, speaking with one of his aides, his gaze turning heated at the sight of the Covetess.

“Be sure that it’s done,” he ordered as he returned the report to the aide, who bowed quickly and ran off, not wanting to witness the inevitable confrontation between Wrathia’s husband and her prime consort. 

Anyone with a bit of sense knew that there was no love lost between Pedri and Nevy, both eager and willing to shed blood for Wrathia. They were in a perpetual competition to one up the other and it seems that Nevy had taken a substantial lead with her annexation of the last Covetess Democracy.

Nevy only smiled pleasantly back and began to walk past him with all the dignity and poise of a lady of prestige and power.

“Victory is a taste most satisfying, Nanezgani,” she spoke in hushed tones as she strolled past him, only to pause and turn with a vicious smirk towards him, “much like waking up in the arms of your wife.”

She knew she had touched a nerve rubbed raw as his skin began to glow almost as brightly as Wrathia’s did when she was enraged. When turned away to leave him smoldering, as she usually did, it was cut short when the scythe he always carried ripped into her waist.

She didn’t have time to scream as Pedri yanked the handle of his weapon through her, sending her torso to the ground. When her upper body landed, it turned into a blackened mist, which suffocated the light sources and left Pedri in darkness.

He heard Nevy’s cruel laughter through the fog as he felt his limbs grow weak.

“My, my,” her whispers echoed into his mind, “such a violent temper you have, Nanezgani. Most undignified for a man of your station.”

“I should have known,” he grumbled with great difficulty, “wonder how many of your kinsmen have died for you to be able to do this.”

Nevy emerged from the mist and shoved him to the floor. She picked up his scythe, now too heavy for him to wield and heft it over her shoulder and smiled at his question.

“Would you like to be counted as another? I’ve leaned all that I can from the peasants of your species. But I’m certain there are certain differences between them and you that I’d be happy to explore,” she said with another smirk as her eyes began to glow green.

Pedri fought to breathe. “Ah. So that explains why you’ve barely aged.” He took a few more deep breaths. “What was it? Simple vampirism? Soul stealing? Lifeforce absorption?”

Nevy chuckled again and held the blade against his throat, “wouldn’t you like to know.”

*

“My acolytes,” she said as she led four shrouded Covetess Witches into a secret prison she named the Tomb of Dust, “what you see here is one of my accomplishments.” In the large and spacious prison, many piles of dust, all beneath or nearby chains and shackles, littered the ground, save for the single individual in the middle.

Chained with his hands upon his head, a Covetess man, the self-same man who had once been betrothed to Nevy, then disgraced when she had turned him down, and who had been subsequently forced into isolation and ignominity when Nevy’s power had swallowed up the trade federation he was once born into, glared at her.

Nevy glared back and then smiled. “Quite a turn since we last spoke, is it not?”

“I don’t know what you did, witch,” he glowered, “release me at once before…”

Nevy threw her head back and laughed scornfully. “You are in no position to be making demands but then again, that was why your Trade Federation was so easily taken by me.”

She turned to the hooded woman and announced, “all of you; observe.”

Nevy then walked up to the man, the claws in her right hand extended for her acolytes to see, and grasped his chin like she did all those years prior.

“Consider this the only gift of yours I’ll accept,” Nevy hissed as her eyes began to glow. With her spires and claws dug in, she began to drink.

All four of the acolytes gasped as Nevy opened her jaw and began to inhale, which seemingly caused the man to age rapidly, all color draining from his skin and subsequently cracking into pieces from lack of lifeforce. More and more she took until her grip on his jaw had punctured through the skin and he literally dissolved into a pile of ash, leaving only the set of clothes he had worn.

Nevy sighed deeply and shuddered in pleasure as her acolytes looked on in shock and then envy.

The color in Nevy’s appearance was more vibrant, more alive, and more beautiful than before as her latest victim’s lifeforce surged through her. All the piles of dust in the dungeon had once been political dissidents, criminals, captured assassins, and personal enemies of the Queen.

Naturally, Nevy had found use for them. And with their ‘contributions’ she would remain vibrant and beautiful for longer than any other Covetess would.

She turned to them and announced, “serve me well and eternal beauty will be yours.”

All four of them, taught, and corrupted, personally by Nevy, eagerly bowed and proclaimed, “by your will, Oh Queen!”

*

“All you need to know, Nanezgani, is this,” she flung the scythe away, knelt by him, grabbed his hair, and yanked his face to hers to hiss, “every time she makes love to you, she thinks of me.”

The envy that described her was telling as she shoved his head back to the floor. “And you should be proud to know, that she is going to bear an egg soon. I suppose that’s the one thing you can do right,” she spat with contempt.

Her smile returned again, “and we both know what what means. With your… husbandly duties complete, your presence has become more or less redundant.”

She stood to smooth out her dress. “As much joy it would give me to simply kill you here and now, I’ll refrain. It has become a rather dull affair utterly ruining every obstacle in my path. After all, it’d be far more satisfying to break you in front of Wrathia and then mount your head over our bed so you can continue to watch us from whichever hell you Vengess believe in.”

Nevy’s eyes narrowed in sadistic delight at the Pedri’s shocked reaction. “Oh yes, Pedri. I know you’ve been watching us. Did you enjoy it? Hearing your wife shriek my name over and over?”

She then placed a foot on his heaving chest, as he tried to force the air into his lungs, and continued, “I’d keep that third eye of yours open, Pedri Nanezgani. Along with another. Because the very instant you blink, I will be there.”

Pedri growled as hard as he could as she lifted her foot off and departed to leave him wheezing for the next few minutes before his strength returned.

He had underestimated her. A mistake he would not repeat a second time. And he would make her regret sparing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Opportunity Wields a Knife'.


End file.
